Things Change
by SpiralUchiha
Summary: A mission puts Sasuke in the hospital. Naruto blames it on himself. The blonde gets a visit from a strange girl and gets thrown into an alternate world! Rating may go up or down.
1. Chapter 1

Things Change

A/N: I finally got an idea for a new SasuxNaru story. This prologue will be short. It's just explaining a few things that are in the first chap that I will post after this. Please review!

Prologue

"Naruto!"

Uzumaki Naruto landed skillfully on a tree branch and turned to see what his partner was screaming about.

One of the enemy ninja was coming toward the blonde at a close range.

He didn't have time to do anything.

Stab!

Blood…..

"SASUKE!"

A/N: I said it would be short. Next chap: You read what happened….


	2. The Hospital and a girl

Things Change

"Mr. Uchiha has minor bruising and scratches all over his body that will heal in a few days. But the real problem his the wound done from his left shoulder to his left side." Said the medical- nin.

"Thank you for the update, may we see him?" asked Kakashi kindly.

"Yes you may, but he's unconscious so he can't hear you." With that said the medical nin walked away.

Naruto had been sitting on a bench on the right of where the two were talking. The accident running through his mind.

Flashback

The Uchiha jumped between the enemy and Naruto and stabbed the ninja in the heart.

The ninja gasped and quickly jabbed his kunai into Sasuke's left shoulder and brought it down his side.

Naruto watched in horror. Paralyzed.

The ninja fell off the tree while Sasuke fell backwards and towards Naruto.

Naruto caught the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!"

End flashback

"Naruto."

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and slowly looked up at his sensei.

"Come Naruto, we're going in to see Sasuke."

The older man turned down the hall with the blonde slowly following.

When they entered the room; to Naruto's horror; they found Sasuke plugged up to what seemed to be a million machines.

"Sasuke."

Naruto dropped his head. He couldn't stand to see his comrade looking so inhumanly pale and weak.

The Uzumaki felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Kakashi.

"I know you feel you're at the fault for this, but nothing could have stopped it. Either way one of you would have been injured."

"Yeah? Well better me then Sasuke!" the blonde tore away from the man's comforting hand and glared up at him.

You could see it in Kakashi's one eye that he was smiling a mix between sad and amused.

His next words struck Naruto by surprise.

"I bet Sasuke feels the same way."

After Naruto left the hospital he took a walk around Konoha, trying to clear his head. But Kakashi's words kept worming their way into his head.

Finally he gave up and went home.

He took a long shower and got ready for.

He laid in bed for what seemed forever, tossing and turning.

When he finally fell asleep the memories on the mission and seeing Sasuke in the hospital came flooding back.

He woke dripping with sweat, his heart beating wildly.

"Maybe it would be better if I wasn't here; maybe Sasuke would be okay if he never met me."

"You think he would be better off?" asked a light, female voice.

All a sudden a girl came out of the shadows.

She had shoulder length, red hair. Small violet eyes. And she wore a simple blue kimono.

"Well, do you?"

A/N: DUM DUM DUM! Well, what do you think so far. I wanted to get to the point of the story quickly so please REVIEW!


	3. Enter an Alternate World

Enter an Alternate World

Naruto stared wide eyed at the girl. "Who the heck are you!"

The girl moved closer. "My name is Tyrin. And you didn't answer my question. Do you think he would be better off?"

"How did you get in here?" Naruto asked.

"I used the door." Tyrin stated, motioning toward the front door.

"If you believe in what you stat, would you like to see a world without you?"

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm a space and time witch. I can let you see a universe in which you are not in."

"A universe I'm not in?"

"Right. That is what you said you wanted, is it not?"

Naruto stared into her eyes and knew she wasn't lying.

"Okay. Take me there."

"Fine, but I warn you, you may not like what you find. Without you, things change."

"That's what I want. With out me to protect, Sasukes not hurt."

Tyrin looked at him for a moment.

"Alright."

A staff suddenly appeared in her hand/

She raised it above her hand.

"Syuiont Joptre Dantress."

A yellow light appeared around them. They were thrown into a portal.

WAM!

Naruto fell butt first on concrete.

"Unmm."

The blonde stood and dusted himself off and looked around.

'_Konoha looks the same.'_

"Yes, but the people you once knew are not." Said Tyrin; reading his mind.

"What do you mean, 'once knew'?"

"You'll see soon enough." With that she vanished.

The blonde stood on the street in the middle of he night all alone.

A/N: More coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Meeting Someone Unexpected

Things Change

Chap: 3 - Meeting Someone Unexpected

A/N: Yes another short one. But the ending will surprise you. Anyways, I'm posting the next chap right after this so don't worry.

"Damn, it's cold."

Naruto had been walking around for hours since Tyrin left. At present he's standing in front of what; at one time; was his apartment building.

Now it was an empty, abandoned building with smashed windows and graffiti all over the walls.

"_Things **have** changed."_ The blonde thought bitterly.

He continued walking down the poorly lit street; he was about to turn the corner when, BAM!

Naruto's shoulder connected with somebody's muscular chest.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." Said a firm, calm voice.

'_Wait! I **know** that voice.'_

Naruto slowly looked up.

Silky black hair, dark eyes, pale skin.

Yep! None other then….

…Uchiha Itachi?

A/N: Got ya! Remember, this is an alternate universe, so Itachi may not be exactly as he is in the other world.

Please review!


	5. The Brothers Uchiha

Chap: 4 – The brothers Uchiha

A/N: This is going to be a long chap. And Sasuke will make his appearance squeal Anyways, enjoy and review!

Naruto was shocked stiff.

"Here, let me help you." Itachi motioned his hand toward the blonde.

Naruto cautiously took it, letting Itachi pull him up.

"Are you new here, I've never seen you before, and I'm pretty sure my family's got tabs of everyone in Konoha." The older Uchiha said lightly.

"Um….yeah, you could say that."

"Well, I'm Uchiha Itachi, you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto eh? So, where are you heading?"

"Me? Oh! I don't have anywhere to go. I just got here."

Naruto replied softly, a bit embarrassed by how dumb he sounded.

"You just moved here and have nowhere to stay?" Itachi was clearly amused.

"Well, it wasn't really planned!"

The older chuckled lightly.

"Well, tell you what, as an apology for ramming into you, how about you come stay with my brother and I till you find a place."

"What! S sstay with you….and your brother?" Naruto stammered.

"Yeah! Sasuke won't mind. Follow me." Itachi continued foreword down the street with a dazed blonde following.

The Uchiha compound Itachi and Sasuke lived in was two stories and the size of 2 and a half lighthouses out together.

So it wasn't really huge. But you wouldn't confuse it with a normal civilian's house either.

The house was dark considering it was almost 2:30 in the morning.

Itachi led Naruto up to the second floor. They stopped in front of the first wooden door to their left.

"Give me a moment to talk to Sasuke about the arrangements, okay, stay out here."

It wasn't 20 minutes he was gone and through the door came a scream of an all too familiar voice.

"YOUR LETTING SOMEONE FROM THE STREETS STAY WITH US?"

"Now Sasuke, he's not from the streets. He just got into town and has nowhere to go. Now please just except that and follow my plans."

"Fine, but why does he have to stay in **_my_** room?"

"Because, my room is clustered and I have a lot of comings and goings, if he stays with you he won't be alone so often, plus, he's in good shape, you come probably get a better training partner out of him then me."

The room grew quite for a minute, as Sasuke pondered this.

"Fine! But make sure he's cleaned up before setting foot in my room."

"Done." Naruto could feel the smile in Itachi's voice.

Itachi then came out of the room. "So, you'll be rooming with Sasuke. And just to tell you, his temper is rotten, so don't try to get on his nerves alright?"

With that he walked farther down the hall to his own room.

Naruto took a deep breath, slowly turned the knob, and entered the room.

The room was medium size. The furniture consists of a bed at the far right corner; under the window; a closet; straight across from the door; and a computer desk.

The computer held a lap top and a few note books.

"Are you finished looking around my bedroom?" said a slightly annoyed voice.

The blonde turned around.

Across from the foot of the bed; right next to the entrance door; was another door that apparently leads into a bathroom.

In the doorway a frowning, tired Uchiha Sasuke stood.

"Umm…sorry."

"Whatever, here."

Sasuke through some blankets and a soft pillow at him.

"Make up our own futon on the floor, I'm going to bed."

Sasuke walked past Naruto to his bed swiftly.

"Remember to turn off the light." Said the younger Uchiha as he slid under his covers.

'_Some people never change, not even in a different universe.'_ Naruto thought as he made up what would be his bed.

He was more tired than he thought, because right when his head hit the pillow, he was out.

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Reintroduced to Konoha

Things Change

Chap: 6 Reintroduced to Konoha

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Anyways, this chapter will be **really** long (I've got complaints about the chaps being to short) because I really need to get this story going, so it will tell the being of the plot and give you an idea behind what Narutos going to do in the following chapters. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

"Hey, dobe, get your ass up."

Naruto awoke to a gruff voice and soft fabric being shoved at him.

"Huh? Wha…go away teme." The blonde said groggily.

"I let you sleep here and that's the thanks I get." Retorted Sasuke.

'_Wait! That's right, I'm in another word!'_

Naruto suddenly jumps up from his futon; knocking down Sasuke, who was leaning over him.

"Sorry, I'm really grumpy when it comes to waking up."

Sasuke got up and wiped himself off. "Whatever, I have to meet a few people about something, your coming so get ready."

"Okay."

An hour later Naruto found himself squished in a small booth at Ichiraku, sitting amongst the people he considered friends in his time.

"So, you're the stray Itachi brought home huh?" asked a certain bubbly pink haired girl.

"Um, yeah I guess you could say that Hareno-chan." Replied the nervous blonde.

"I hope Mr. Uchiha here wasn't rude to you. I mean we all know Sasuke-kun can be a little edgy at 3 in the morning." Teased Neji.

From what Naruto's heard so far, the Chuunin Exam was held not long ago, again the only ones to pass being Shikamaru and Neji.

Also another note to take was that Hyuuga Hinata is now the village prankster. (She admired him after all )

"You should have seen the look on his face!" she exclaimed happily; telling one of her many tales of her pranks.

Other than that detail, everyone was the same. Sakura as bubbly as ever; Shikamaru still constantly bored; Chouji still eating twice his weight; Ino still being Ino, Neji still direct about everything, Rock Lee is still a Master Gai look a like, Kiba as arrogant, Shino still quite.

'_It's nice to know my absence hasn't changed too many things.'_

Towards the closing of this get together, Naruto talked a bit with Hinata.

"Hey, I have an idea; we should go out and prank together!" said the blonde.

"Sure. Where you a prankster in your village?"

"Yup!"

Hinata gave a small smile.

Naruto spent most of the day with Hinata. They talked and pulled pranks.

But what made this time different was that he had someone to talk to, and to prank people with. He didn't feel as alone.

At some point he just decided to spill his story, starting with Kyuubi.

"And, Sasuke took the hit and ended up in the hospital. I wished he had never met me. And Tyrin showed up and brought me here."

Hinata listened intently; hanging on every word. But Naruto couldn't tell if she believed him or not.

Finally she spoke. "Wow, you've been through a lot." She said softly, finally looking up at him.

"You mean you believe me?"

"Of course, I've met Tyrin to."

"Seriously?" the blonde was shocked.

Hinata put on a sad smile. "I don't know, one day something just snapped. My sister was always so much better then me. I got tired of living in her shadow. So I chose to erase myself."

She stopped.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked softly.

"The same thing you've found. That almost nothing changed, just the things that had to do with you. My sister was living my life with her own strengths."

That night Naruto couldn't sleep. Hinata's words kept ringing in his ears. '_The same thing you've found. That almost nothing change, just the things that had to do with you.'_

'_But wouldn't that mean that Sasuke was still marked by Orochimaru?'_

Naruto slowly got up and crawled towards Sasuke's bed. Luckily Sasuke was on his side, facing Naruto. So the blonde could clearly see the marked skin that brands the curse.

"Shit." He whispered. For he knew well what was going to happen.

The blonde slowly looked towards the calendar on the wall.

"I only have 3 days and 2 nights to make him see." He mumbled to himself.

"HINATA!" The blonde found the black haired girl lying in a grass field by the pound.

"Oh. It's you Naruto-kun."

"About my story yesterday, Sasuke got attacked by Orochimaru, he has the curse here same as in my world."

"Well, I guess that's to be expected."

"Listen, Hinata. I need you to help me get as much time with Sasuke as possible. I have to try and persuade him to not give in to the curse."

"How do you know he's giving in?"

"I talked with Sakura-chan, she told me about the hospital, how he completely freaked. And I've seen him train like crazy."

"But that's just like Sasuke to do."

"Using the Chidori as freely as I saw him do is not like Sasuke."

Hinata paused for a second to let it all sink in.

"Okay. How long to we have?"

"3 days and 2 nights."

She smirked. "You better be as persuasive as you think you are."

For the rest of the day Naruto attached himself to Sasuke like a bee to honey. And he could tell it was irritating the young Uchiha.

"Hey, dobe, ever hear of personal space?"

"Ever thing the people in this town scare me?"

Sasuke smirked. "So you finally admit it."

So they pretty much went on like that; having random conversations.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's world.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked as Sasuke came to.

"Sakura, how's Naruto?"

She suddenly made did a downcast glance at the floor and then to the corner of the room, where Kakashi was standing.

"Naruto……disappeared." She said quietly.

"He said he was going to head home…I figured he wanted to be alone and I could visit him in the morning…

Her voice got strained." He wasn't there when I came, so I looked all around Konoha, to all the places he'd go…but know one said they saw him since they saw him walking home that night."

Sasuke suddenly started shaking. "How long ago was this?"

"Two nights ago." Answered Kakashi.

"Do you think the Akatsuki got him?"

"The hokage and though about that, but it's very unlikely."

The Uchiha struggled to get out of bed.

"No Sasuke-kun. You still weak."

"I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs waiting for Naruto to show up!"

"We will find him Sasuke, Sakura, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Sasuke alone." Said Kakashi sternly.

"Okay."

When she was out of the room Kakashi sat in the seat next to Sasuke's bed.

"I know how you feel now, how scared you are for Naruto though you won't show it. I mean after all, Naruto's your only real connection that keeps you here. He's like the other half on you that got washed away long ago. Am I right?"

"So what if you are? How's that going to help us?"

"I'll give you a hint. I know what happened to Naruto. It happens to a lot of ninja when they feel like letting go. And I know the reason why. Naruto is struggling right now. You're the only one that can help him out of this hole. But you first have to dig yourself out of your own hole."

"Where is Naruto!" the Uchiha demanded.

"Somewhere you can only reach if you look deep into yourself; you have to see a different way of telling yours and Naruto's story."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

But Kakashi had already disappeared.

A few roof tops away stood a figure in the shadows.

"You'll find out soon enough Sasuke."

A/N: Long enough? Anyways, I know what was Kakashi was saying didn't really give you much. But you'll see what he means in the future chapters.

But I'll give you two hints, Kakashi (just like Hinata) has been through this and he knows Tyrin. Also, both Sasukes have a connection….

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Alternate Sasuke's Secret

Things Change

Chapter: 7 – Alternate Sasuke's Secret

A/N: This will give a BIG part of the story. Sorry if it comes out short and only has Tyrin and Kakashi, but anyways.

REVIEW!

Kakashi stood in the middle of the woods on the side of Konoha.

"Waiting for me?" said a feminine voice.

"Tyrin, what are you trying to pull?"

"Why, whatever do you mean Hatake-kun?"

"I mean about Naruto and Sasuke."

"You worry to much." Said Tyrin with a slight sigh. "You act as if he's alone; there are two other people who've I've had the chance to meet with him."

"Those two being?"

"Hyuuga Hinata; from the world Naruto-kun is currently in."

"And the other?" Kakashi asked; growing frustrated.

Tyrin was quite for along moment.

"Ever stop to think that Sasuke knew the meaning of your words? Because, perhaps, he's heard them before?"

Kakashi's uncovered eye grew wide. "W……what are you saying?"

In Alternate Konoha.

"Oh, come on Sasuke!"

"Not now; not EVER!"

The two were arguing.

Naruto got the idea it would be cool to take a photo together. But the Uchiha was less then unhappy at the thought.

"Oh, come on, for memory purposes."

"What, are you planning on leaving or something!"

"Oh, come on teme, just one!"

After half an hour of arguing, Sasuke finally agreed to take one quick picture. ONE!

"Now, was that so bad?" the blonde teased.

"I feel violated in so many ways."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at that moment and started the laugh as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh come on dobe, it wasn't that funny."

"No it wasn't, the fact that you actually tried to joke is the funny part." Naruto replied with a grin.

It was the second day of plan – Save Sasuke; and that left Naruto with a day and a half left.

They had gotten closer and actually became close to what Sasuke was to Naruto in his world.

It was almost as if they were the same person. '_Well, in a way they are the same.'_ Thought Naruto.

Back in the Forest –

"I'm saying that Sasuke may be hiding something from you."

"Tell me." Kakashi demanded.

It was when they were 13, after they battled Gaara and Sasuke made his little "You're an important Comrade' speech.

"He didn't want to hurt Naruto or anybody anymore. So I found him."

She paused.

"In a way it was similar to your story. Isn't it?"

"I had given up hope; I wanted to lose it all. But then you gave me a second chance. I felt more complete then I had in a long while."

"Was it because you got to see him again?" Tyrin asked kindly.

"Yes, but that was only apart of it…….

"Will he be able to save them both?" Kakashi asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Will Naruto be able to save both Sasukes no madder who he picks?"

"It doesn't madder who he picks, one will get hurt. You of all people should know that."

"I'm talking about the incident with Orochimaru. Will Naruto be able to save the other Sasuke and make it back to this world?"

"What would you say if I told you that to save them both, you only have to save one?"

"For the last time; explain!"

"I'll stop dangling it out and just tell you……The Sasuke in the alternate universe has a secret. His secret is that he is this world's Sasuke from the past."

"Wait, if the other world is a world without Naruto and a world without Sasuke….wouldn't that mean that-

"There is no world with Sasuke, without Naruto. So if Naruto can save the younger Sasuke and make it back to this time; and if Sasuke can hold on to his bonding power with Naruto. All will be saved."

"You have to watch over him Kakashi."

Then she was gone.

A/N: Sorry if it's confusing, I'm kind of in a hurry to get done with this. Anyways please review!


	8. AN: Explaining Characters

Chap: 8 – Explaining Characters

A/N: Since a lot of people didn't understand the last chapter, I have written about both Sasukes and put the story so far. Hope this helps (MAY CONTAIN MINOR SPOILERS!)

Uchiha Sasuke (real world)

- When he was 13 he wished he could disappear so he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. In the other world he relived a few events in his life and had to adjust to a few things (like living with his brother)

At present he is 16.

Alternate Sasuke

- He is real world Sasuke at age 13. Has been in that world for 4 and a half months. Other events such as why he's there is unknown.

Story so far

- Being that Naruto and Alter/Young Sasuke are both in the same world, it means that the world has neither of them.

-This follows to the conclusion that a world without Naruto would also be a world without Sasuke.

-When Kakashi asked about 'saving then both'; Tyrin meant that by 'saving one Naruto would also save the other.'

- But there's a catch, Naruto only has a day and a half left to save young Sasuke from Orochimaru.

- Real Sasuke's part is to keep his bond with Naruto and to serve as a connection from his world to Naruto.

A/N: So, I hope that explained a few things. If you still have questions please review or email me, I would be happy to explain.


	9. Tears will fall Sometimes

Chapter 9

Tears will Fall Sometimes.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had to think of where I has going to take this. This chapter is mostly about Real World Sasuke; because I wanted to get his point of view out there. Now I'm not really good with Sasuke so don't hurt me if he goes all OOC.

Sasuke got released from the hospital a few hours ago. He came straight home with Kakashi's words ringing in his ears.

'_How did he know?'_

All a sudden there was a knock on his door. He sat up from his laying position on the couch.

"What do you want now?" He demanded when he saw it was Kakashi standing in his door way.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"No one could have helped me." Sasuke stated numbly.

"It was him you know? The Naruto you met."

The Uchiha, only slightly, shook his head yes.

Kakashi was quite for a few minutes.

"So, tell me Sasuke, how will this story end?"

Sasuke stared at his sensei for a moment. Then he bowed his head.

(Alternate World)

"Hey, Itachi, we had our picture taken!"

Naruto had just come running into the oldest Uchiha's bedroom; running with a strip of paper in his hands.

"No you idiot! Don't show him!"

Followed by an irritated and embarrassed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you really need to learn to smile; people wouldn't know what to think." Itachi teased.

Naruto's POV

After I flashed Itachi our picture to Itachi Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bedroom.

He glared at me. '_If only looks could kill.'_

"What did you think you could gain by that?" he snapped.

I just grinned and got into my futon.

(RW) Sasuke POV

I felt bitter, angry and nauseous all at the same time.

"The stories results don't always end the same. We don't all live fairy tales." I spat out.

Kakashi's face was so calm and aloof I could have up chucked there and then.

"Naruto will most likely try to keep me from Orochimaru; again; but that doesn't mean he will succeed **this** time. And I might just decide to cut my ties with him."

The truth is I wanted him here. That I would rather let Itachi live than cut my bound with the dobe. I mean; I already tried that!

Kakashi's face went unchanged.

"Should I take that as a threat?

If there was ever one thing the two of you shared was your great talent of hiding. He hides behind a smile and you behind your revenge and a glare."

I wanted to do was run. As childish as that sounds. The room was all a sudden suffocating me. I wanted to escape from his words. Mostly because for some stupid reason his words struck a cord.

I started to think of Naruto, my definition of stupid. My definition for a lot of things, actually.

Strong, willful, reckless….arrogant and sometimes, dare I say it…beautiful.

Beautiful in everything he is, in a whole bunch of stupid ways. He was in a sense my light, my guidance's. Now he's disappeared.

"Sasuke?" I could barley hear Kakashi call me. I could barley feel my cheeks getting damp.

Tears?

After all this time?

A/N: I know it got a little sappy but I wanted to show Sasuke's struggle.

REVIEW!


	10. Alter Sasuke : My regret

Chapter 10: Alternate Sasuke; my regret

A/N: because alter Sasuke plays a big role in this, I've written this chapter in his POV.

It was strange when I first came to this world.

Itachi found me in the snow covered street and took me in.

I had urges to kill, but knowing he was different, I killed those urges. I was just getting used to my new life when one night to sky shattered around my little dream land.

Uzumaki Naruto always had a way of worming himself into my life.

I was a mix of angry and happy. In the little time I talked to him that night he seemed to be the same as my universes Naruto. Only a bit older.

I admit, I was afraid of him meeting the others. Of him a Sakura behaving like kids and randomly arguing, of the others behaving the same way they always have.

To be the people I left behind…..the people I tried to disappear from.

I had decided to leave for Orochimaru to become stronger, I want to leave Konoha behind for good.

And Naruto's appearance just adds more reasons.

But the more I spent with him, the more I wavered. Him being the same as he's always been; and having the same affect on me; it got me chasing after different dreams.

I began to forget why I wanted to escape my world.

Why did I leave him?

But then it happened…..I remembered…

It started out as a normal day. Except for one twist. I woke up to know that I had rolled out of my bed and was now snuggling up to Naruto.

It took a few minutes to register; but when it did, my eyes widened and I quickly jump up from my spot and stood stiffly.

'_Damn!'_ I looked down at the sleeping form.'_ Why do these things happen to me?'_

Fast forwarding through the crappy boring parts of the day.

Naruto and I went for a walk on the outskirts of Konoha. We stopped to take a break by the stream.

We sat in silence for a minute or two before the "dobe" decided to have a conversation.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Nnh?"

"Why did you want to leave it all?"

"What?" I replied shakily. '_Does he know about Tyrin?'_

He looked at me for a moment; as if debating something.

"I…"

He paused.

"I'm not from this universe."

I froze at what he said; letting his words sink in.

"Your not from this universe either, are you?"

I stayed silent; then slowly, I turned towards him.

I was careful not to show any emotion.

"What does it matter?" I snapped." That's all behind me now."

Without warning he moved towards me and gripped my shoulders and peered into my eyes.

It was like he was trying to see into my soul.

He lightly shook his head. "You're just running away." He said softly.

He eyes widened. He struck a chord.

I shoved him away from me.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!"

"I know you're afraid. Afraid of letting your clan down. Of losing everything you worked so hard to regain."

I clenched my fists.

'_Why? Why does he have to be so right? Why is he always playing the hero?'_

I could feel myself shacking.

"Sasuke?"

I threw my head up and glared at him. " Your too late Uzumaki!" The words were venom on my tongue.

"You can't save me!"

With that said I jumped onto a tree branch and raced away. Trying to get away from him.

'_Why?'_ I thought over and over. '_Why does he try so hard? Why does he care?'_

And most surprising.

'_Why do I love him?'_

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy. And sorry, I'm not really good at Sasuke's POV

Sasuke: Of course your now.

Spiral: glare - Sasuke is now on the run from his fan girls –

Till next time


	11. Naruto's mission and plan

Chapter 11: Naruto's mission and his plan

A/N: So for the people that were confused by the last chapter, this chapter should shed some light on it.

Naruto's POV

"Uhgg…..Where am I?"

I woke up and was surrounded by darkness.

"You are in my domain, in between the universes." Replied a voice.

I looked up towards the voice to see Tyrin standing next to me.

"I have come here to explain your mission and to give you a warning."

"Mission?" My thoughts swam with thoughts of what she meant.

"I'm going to tell you straight out. The Sasuke you've been living with…" she cut off.

"What about him?" I was becoming very confused now. '_So much for her coming right out with it.'_

"He's not from that world; he's like you……..he's actually the Sasuke from your world at age 13."

I froze at her words; feeling cold all over.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; when you all were 13, something happened to you that he felt responsible for. His mind became clouded. He began to hate himself for not being able to help you, so he disappeared."

I stood stiff. '_I haven't thought about that accident in years.'_

Then it hit me. "You said you where also here to give me a warning?"

Her eyes darkened with a sad look. "Yes, being that the Sasuke from your world has his memories from the other universe he is your only link back to your world. I can only transport a person once."

"So basically, your saying, if I want to go home I have to some how connect with Sasuke?"

"Yes, but you are already connected to him."

I shot her a confused glance.

She smirked. "You're bound."

My eyes widened and I nodded in understanding.

"So what's the warning?"

"The connection can only last for so long; and is only as strong as Sasuke is."

She paused.

"But he's been having dreams; more like nightmares; and he's going through inner turmoil."

I stared into the darkness for a moment.

"Is there a way for me to see him?"

"No, you must first finish your mission."

I waited for her to finish.

"You must stop the younger Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

"You must change his mind. Then and only then will your bound with Sasuke open and give you a way to come home."

She stopped as if she was sentencing me to death.

"You must be careful, Naruto, Sasuke is so deeply wounded that to get his guard down with not be easy."

I smiled at her. "Just who do you think you're talking to?"

I stared into the pound after Sasuke left. I just needed time to clear my head.

Tonight was the night; the night that Sasuke would run to Orochimaru.

I had a plan though. I just needed Sasuke to realize that he can't run away from me.

He can leave Konoha and join Orochimaru but I will never give up on him or stop chasing him.

It was something I had already proved.

I stood up steadily. And walked over to a nearby bush. I had this all planned out.

I pulled my gear out of the bush and took off after Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

I stopped to rest when I thought I was far enough away.

I don't know where I'm going, just that I didn't want to see him. I didn't want his blue eyes peering into my soul and his comforting; and sometimes whiny; voice soothing me.

Yet for some reason my body and soul yearned for it.

I'm mixed up and confused. I just want to leave Konoha; I need to get away.

I jumped onto the next branch and laid down on it; making myself comfortable.

It was getting dark and running around in the pitch darkness of the forest didn't seem very smart.

After a minute or two my eyes dropped and I was surrounded in darkness.

Naruto's POV

It was around 8 and very dark when I found Sasuke asleep on a tree branch.

I decided to make find a sleeping area nearby where I could see him but he couldn't find me.

I decided I was going to force myself awake after a couple of hours sleep so I didn't miss Sasuke when he left.

I was going to trail him. Make sure he didn't reach Sound.

But it was a lot easier to say then to actually do.

I found that out the hard way.

TBC…

A/N: I have been trying to make my chapters longer but so far no luck. But I promise the next chapter to be long.

It might take a while to write though because I've only done an outline of the chapter so far and I'm going on vacation Friday. But I will work on the chapter during my vacation and hopefully have it up when I get back.

Till next time


	12. The begining of the End

The beginning of the End

A/N: I just got home from my vacation and as I promised I did finish this chapter. I tried to make it as long as I could but if it doesn't come out long enough, there's long chapters on there way.

Naruto couldn't sleep much. He tossed and turned, but in the end he just gave up and kept watch on Sasuke.

It was about 4:28 when Sasuke finally woke up and stared his journey.

'_This may be difficult.'_ Naruto thought.

(RW) Konoha

Dream

"Naruto! Naruto no!"

"NOOO!" Sasuke bolted up from his pillow; covered in sweat.

He panted like crazy, his chest heaving up and down.

"I have to get a hold of myself."

He pulled himself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom.

He studied himself in the mirror.

His hair was messy and out of place from sleep. Light bags under his eyes. His skin seemed paler then usual.

"Naruto."

Elsewhere (RW)

"Do you believe he can do it? I mean; he's done it before, but with what's riding on his back, do you really believe he can give such a sacrifice?"

"Are you starting to doubt your pupil Kakashi?"

Kakashi met Tyrin in the forest half an hour ago and she still wouldn't give him any clue on what was going on.

"Naruto is self less; yes; he cares about his friends more then he does himself; defiantly.

But I don't think he's willing to let everything go."

Tyrin studied him for a moment.

"You forget Kakashi; he already has.

Sasuke was laying on his couch in a daze.

'I'm sorry Sasuke…but I will save you….'

Naruto was bleeding and nearing death. Sasuke's arm was supporting his head.

'Naruto; please; don't leave me, not like this-'

Naruto used the last of his strength to pull Sasuke's head to him.

Their lips connected. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Naruto pulled away with a sad smile.

'Don't die…teme.'

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Sasuke! Are you there?"

Sakura's voice pulled Sasuke out of his daydream.

He stiffly stood and walked to the door.

He opened to door and stood waiting expectedly.

For the past 4 days Sakura has been checking on him and bringing him food.

'_It's like everyone's waiting for me to go insane."_ He thought bitterly.

Sakura shoved to bento box at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked meekly.

"For the fifth time; I'm fine Sakura."

She nodded her head.

"Right; well if you need anything you know where to find me…I'll see you later okay?"

With that said she jogged away.

Sasuke watch her retreating form until it disappeared.

He then looked done at the bento box and thought a moment about eating it.

Tyrin; you should have told him these things. It always seems he walks into things blindly. Why would you keep this from him?"

"His ending would be the same. His feelings will always land him with the same choice. It's merely a test; a test to try out the strength of his heart. How much will he sacrifice; how far will he go?"

"He will give anything and everything. And he would sink to the bottom of Hell. You know this!"

Kakashi replied through clenched teeth.

"Yes; I do. He has proven it to me. And now I tell you; he will not have to same end. I feel it; Sasuke knows what happened to Naruto before; he knows his destiny.

"Now; with that in mind; do you really believe he will simply let Naruto go?"

Tyrin raised her eyebrows and smiled gently.

"Just let them fight their own battles; Kakashi."

And she was gone….

"Yes; he will put a stop to it all."

"I feel that; but we can't make it that easy. We have to test them."

The shadowed figure smiled.

"This from the man who hates his job. You sure are in good spirit." His voice came smoothly.

"I'm just saying they need to be tested. I mean; that's what Tyrins's job description entailed." Said the taller figure.

"Your point?"

(AW)

Naruto had been tailing Sasuke all morning.

'_I had no idea Sound was this far!'_ the blonde thought tiredly.

What surprised Naruto the most was that the 'almighty 'Uchiha Sasuke had yet to sense his presence.

"I thought tailing him would actually be difficult."

But the surprise came when Naruto looked back towards Sasuke; and he wasn't there.

"Looking for me dobe?" came a mocking tone.

'_Damn!'_

"Well, there's no doubt Sasuke will use their bond to reach Naruto and the other world. We have that figured out."

Stated the shorter figure.

"Yes; Sasuke has proven strong so far, but where will younger Sasuke's heart take him? He can't rely on Naruto to keep him in check." The taller figure said with an aloof tone.

"Well, we'll figure this out. I mean there is a reason Tyrin assigned us this task."

The shorter figure moved towards to moon light; his blonde hair and blue eyes shimmering; his companion following him; watching his moves intently with his black eyes.

"I mean; who better then us!"

A/N: Wow this took a while to write. I hope I didn't confuse you with these new characters. They will be explained in the following chapters.

Review!


	13. The Beginning of the End pt2

Chap.12 – Beginning of the end pt.2

gets attacked by angry readers!

I'm soooo sorry! I've been so busy it's crazy; between summer and school. I hope you guys haven't lost interest.

"Damn!"

"Did you really believe I wouldn't sense you? Wrong move dobe."

Naruto just tensed his gaze on Sasuke.

"Listen Sasuke; I've ranted about this once and I will do it again. Going to Orochimaru will get you no where; it will only strengthen your bastard-ness."

Real World Sasuke

After eating the lunch Sakura made him, Sasuke decided to go for a walk in the forest.

He stopped in the spot where him and Naruto used to train.

He stopped and paused. "sigh, I actually miss him huh? This doesn't surprise me as much as I thought it would."

"Well, it's nice to know we're on the same page eh, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven haired boy turned around. Surprise showing through his wide black eyes.

"Nisuke." Sasuke's voice was very low; like he couldn't believe what he was saying.

Nisuke's blue eyes brightened up. "Happy to hear you remember me." His blonde hair was being moved by the slight wind.

"Where's you partner?" Sasuke asked; recalling that his look alike was always with Nisuke.

"Oh, he's probably breaking up the fight right about now. You know, keeping young Uchiha from getting his ass handed to him."

Sasuke shifted slightly; forgotten memories resurfacing.

"So what are you doing here?" He choked out.

Nisuke grinned. '_They're so much alike.'_

"Why I'm here to take you to your precious comrade."

He said mocking Sasuke; making his grin grow wider.

Alter world

"OUCH!"

Sasuke was just beamed by a rock. But it gets weirder; he was beamed by a rock thrown by his older clone.

And the only thing Naruto could do is stand there in a daze with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Well, finally a facial expression that suits you, eh dobe?"

"Shut up teme!" And his ever gifted reflex.

"Who are you?" the younger Uchiha asked. If there was ever a time he was confused it was now.

Real World

"Are you sure this will work Nisuke?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, who do you think your talking to?"

"A complete moron."

Nisuke smirked. "That has yet to be proven."

At the moment the two of them where standing in the middle of a huge circle with a diamond printed in the middle of it.

Nisuke positioned his hands in the standard hand sign and chanted an unknown sutra.

The circle glowed around them and Sasuke felt like he was falling; suddenly every memory of his past suddenly rushed through him; he felt like he was drowning; suffocating.

"Hey, are you alright?"

'_That voice, the one that always calls to me.'_

"Sasuke."

He slid his eyes open.

"Nisuke, what.."

"We're here."

Sasuke slowly turned his head and surveyed his surroundings.

'_Never thought I'd end up here again.'_

A/n: well, I hope this was good enough after the long wait. Anyways PLEASE review!


	14. The Beginning of the End Pt3

Things Change

Ch.14: Beginning of the End Pt.3

A/n: Okay, in my defense I've been writing a story for the Young Author's Faire at the end of the year. It's going to be a chapter book so I figure now or never.

Plus, this chapter is dedicated to Naru-chan for his BDay though it's late by 2 days. 

Sasuke climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "Well, nothings changed." He stated softly.

"Well, technically we are in your "childhood" so I don't think anything would have changed."

Sasuke could tell Nisuke was having fun with this. "Do you _like_ to screw up people's lives or are you just being forced into all this?"

Just being back here put Sasuke in a bad mood. "Now, now, Sasuke; look to the positive, you can see your "beloved comrade" now."

At that comment the Uchiha's face went a unique shade of pink and red; causing the blonde to double over in hysterics.

"Y-your s-so f-f-funny-y when-n your m-mad." Said the blue eyed blonde between much needed gasps of breath.

"Oh shut up!"

He waited for Nisuke to recompose himself before he started walking down the disserted streets.

In the forest with Naruto

"Who the hell are you?" The young Uchiha demanded for the umpteenth time.

"Name's Syrinn."

He turned his cobalt gaze towards the stunned blonde, who was opening and closing his mouth in a very unintelligent way.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face and either speak or close your mouth. You look like a stunned fish."

It was low but from his years around Nisuke his trained ears picked up the growl at once; but its effect only made his smirk grow.

"For the _last_ fucking time; who are you!?"

Syrinn looked back at his younger clone and replied.

"Who do you think I am?" his voice was low and betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"A figment of my imagination would be my first guess; but I know I'm not so crazy that I'd start daydreaming about older versions of myself."

Suddenly a powerful force came and connected with Naruto's torso; a wave of nauseous ness flooded through his body, shaking it violently.

"S-syrin-n; I r-rem-ember n-now." The blonde then lost conscience and fell downwards; only to be caught by the older brunette.

"I'll explain everything once we find shelter, and when Naruto awakens; then and only them, so don't pester me. Now help me carry him."

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Nisuke

The two boys had taken shelter at a hotel near the edge of Konoha.

Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower and fashioned a loose white tank top and loose fitting grey sweat pants.

While Nisuke wore a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

The Uchiha seated himself in the arm chair across from where Nisuke sat on the couch.

The blonde had one knee pulled up to his chin while the other was slightly bent and resting on the coffee table that was between them.

"So, are you going to explain to me what the hell is going to happen?"

Typical, that's how the Uchiha broke the silence.

"I might, but I couldn't also just brush it off with a casual 'I'm tired'. I mean it's so long since we last saw each other."

Sasuke grumbled under his breath, causing the blonde to smirk slightly.

'_Sasuke will always be Sasuke, no matter what traumatizing things you do to him.'_ Nisuke thought, slightly amused; but then his smirk and face faulted. '_But there are a few things that can scar him."_

"Yo! Are you listening?" The brunette's voiced snapped Nisuke out of his sorrowful thoughts.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

The Uchiha pushed himself up from the chair and walked into the bedroom on the right.

'_Will you get through this unharmed Sasuke?'_

Back with Naruto (in a cave)

Naruto's POV (Dream sequence)

'_I hear voices, so many voices. I think I know some of them, but I can't be sure.'_

"_Naruto!"_

'_Someone calls for me, but who are they.'_

"_Please, Naruto, please don't leave me. Not like this!"_

'_But, I'm right here! I'm right here!'_

'_I feel a shock through my body. Sasuke, so that's his name. The voice that calls for me.'_

'_He sounds like he needs me, I'm needed! That's all I ever wanted.'_

"Naruto, wake up."

"Nggh."

Blue eyes meet black. "Sasuke?"

Then the memories of day came flooding back. "Oh, Syrinn. Sorry."

Syrinn just waved it away.

"I'm glad you're awake, I think the kid would explode if he had to wait longer."

Naruto slowly pushed himself up and looked around the cave. Syrinn and Sasuke had put lit candles all around the cave so they could see.

In a far corner Naruto could make out the young Uchiha's form covered in shadows.

"Finally you're awake, I thought I'd have to duck cold water on you or something." Came the voice from the corner.

The form came closer and finally the Uchiha was no longer hidden by shadows.

His gaze was directed at Syrinn.

"Will you give me my answers now?"

Syrinn just grinned and stared at Naruto.

"Sure." Was all he said in reply.

A/N: Woo Hoo! 6 pages! I hope this is long enough. Nothing real interesting happens I know but I'm really tired tonight and it's a school night. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by the weekend if not on Friday.

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	15. Story of Blonde and Black

Things Change

Chapter 15: Story of Blonde and Black

A/N: As promised I've updated! So sorry if this comes out confusing or in a mess, I've just woken up and I need to finish this chapter before my bro gets up. ( He kept me off the computer last weekend downloading music) So anyways, here's Nisuke and Syrinn's story.

Nisuke's words are in _italics_

Syrinn's words are in **bold**

In the hotel

"_It was a long time ago, so long ago I intent to sometimes forget."_

Nisuke's voice sounded far off. Sasuke had heard this story from Syrinn but now was his chance to get Nisuke's side of it all.

Without any warning Nisuke spoke again in a soft voice that pierced the wind around them.

"_You've seen the dreams have you not?"_

The brunette stayed silent for a moment before saying anything.

"Was that how you died?"

"_That's how I always died, every time this fate befell me that's how it ended; with a shattered soul and a broken Uchiha."_

Sasuke remained quiet, silently urging the blonde to continue.

In the cave

The three boys had made a campfire in the middle of the cave floor and now sat around it. Syrinn looked deeply troubled and stared ominously into the flames as they danced.

"**To tell you what's going on here, I'll have to tell you what started this time change fiasco.**

**As you probably already know, I look just like Uchiha Sasuke, and yet I don't share his name."**

He paused and looked between Naruto and Sasuke; who were paying close attention.

"**Well; I'll give it to you straight, Sasuke's my reincarnation."**

He looked at the other two and didn't see a hint of surprise; I mean what other explanation could there have been for him to be a clone of Sasuke?

After a moment of silence the blonde motioned one of his hands in a 'go on' motion and spoke. "Come on, get to the part were this has something to do with me."

Syrinn stopped and stared at Naruto for a minute, letting his features sink in.

"**Well dobe, this has a lot to do with you, but right now I'm explaining _my _prescience.**

**Now as I was saying; and your incarnation's name is Nisuke."**

He pointed that last part towards the blonde.

"**You will meet him sometime but right now he's re explaining this stuff to the other Sasuke.**

**Now as I was saying…**

**Back at the hotel**

"_Syrinn and I pretty much have to same history as you and Naruto; same speech, habits, pretty much everything._

_But the thing you have that we didn't is a change to come out of this alive._

_You saw my death; you saw Naruto's death. But here's a question for you, if the Naruto that was helping you when you were 13 was your time's Naruto's future…and he died. Why didn't your time's Naruto die to?"_

'He's right! If your future's destroyed, you die to, but Naruto didn't die!'

Sasuke looked at Nisuke with a questioning look.

"_Tyrin said she felt a stronger presence in the two of you she never felt before. You give up on life basically when you call Tyrin; you give up on your own life._

_But she still felt that inside you two you were still clinging to your life; no matter what you said._

_So she reconstructed Naruto's future and awaited the day she could test both of you."_

Sasuke let all the information sink in.

"Makes senses, but why bring you and Syrinn back? Are you trying to test our hearts?"

The blonde stared at the Uchiha in amusement.

"_Don't insult us as to insinuate that we don't already know what's in your heart._

_Love can make people do crazy things; like die for their loved one every life time for the past 78 years."_

"I think I'm getting the picture."

In the cave

The two sat in stunned silence.

"I've been dying every time for 78 years?" The blonde repeated the words slowly.

"**Yep."**

A/N: Sorry sucky ending but my bro needs to use the computer.

I try to re write it because I wanted to explain more.

Read and review!


	16. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

runs from angry readers

Not what you expecting? Um…sorry, I've been _really _busy (and lazy). But I have been working on the next chapter.

I just really need ideas!

Plus I have questions.

What kind of ending would you like?

Good

Bad

Happy

Sad

And in the next few? chapters I plan on telling Nisuke and Syrinn's story.

I will tell a brief story on how they meet Tyrin.

But I was thinking along the lines of writing another story which is their life.

Should I?

Would you read it?

So that's what I wanted to ask.

P.S. I REALLY need some ideas, review and/or message me with your ideas and hopefully I'll actually write the layout and get it up by next weekend.

Much love to all my readers

Spiral


	17. The end of Black and Blue

Things Change

Chapter 16: The end of Black and Blue

"I think I'm getting the picture."

Sasuke fell back into the comfort of his chair; his face tense with thought. Nisuke watched his face with much interest, his cerulean eyes boring into Sasuke's face.

Finally the brunette broke away from his thoughts and spoke.

"What happened to you and Syrinn? Why are you here and working for Tyrin?"

If Nisuke was surprised he kept that to himself. His eyes hazed in and out of focus and finally came to rest his gaze on Sasuke.

The blonde trembled slightly and bit his lip. When he finally was able to speak it came out run together and stutters.

"My death…I…Tyrin…"

He took a shaky breath.

"The prophecy."

Sasuke stared at him; unsure what he was trying to say.

"You know what I said about having the very same history as you and Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, some things where similar, but it wasn't the exact same."

"What are you trying to say Nisuke?"

"We're from a different world." He grinned sheepishly.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to hind his shock. He had always thought there was something off with these two.

"I could sit here and explain the prophecy, but it would make more sense if I just told you my story."

Sasuke looked from Nisuke to his hands that were wrapped around his knees and to the blonde.

He slowly shook his head in agreement.

"We were 16 when it happened."

**Fade to the Valley of the End**

Nisuke was on his knees; his right arm clutching the wound through his stomach. He looked up and stared into Syrinn's deep, blood red eyes. The brunette was clutching a blood soaked sword at his side. His body was shacking as he stared at Nisuke and suddenly dropped to his knees. "Nnh…nisuke."

The brunette gasps in pain as his shoulder wound sends a shock through his body and spurts out more blood.

Nisuke attempts to slow his racing heartbeat but it no good. He was feeling mixed up, he didn't know if he should heal his own wound or help Syrinn.

"Nisuke!" A female voice…

"Nisuke can you hear me?" '_When did I close my eyes?'_

"Hold on, I'm going to heal you." 'Something is wet on my face, tears?'

Nisuke felt a pair of hands against his chest and chakra flowed through him.

Finally he was able to recognize the voices. Sakura and old lady Tsunade.

"Where's Syrinn? Sakura where is he?"

"Don't worry; he's over at our right being treated by Inikai and Hinna." (A/N: They would be Ino and Hinata)

"Is he alright, Sakura?" Slowly Nisuke opened his eyes and saw a sad look pass through Sakura's eyes.

More tears started to stream down her face. "What's wrong Sakura; don't cry." Nisuke reached up and wiped away her tears.

Suddenly a flash of light took over his view and washed Sakura's image away.

"Nisuke! Please Nisuke don't leave me. You have so much to live for, so many people that love you."

Sakura's voice was getting farther away but Nisuke still managed a slightly promise to her.

"Sakura, I don't have much time just listen. This isn't the end okay? Mix some of your blood with mine alright? In a blood oath. No matter what lifetime, world or space we go on to; we will meet again: You, me, Syrinn and maybe Iruka and Kakashi.

Promise me we'll meet again."

"But Nisuke…" "No buts I'm dying here!"

He felt Sakura flinch as she torn into her thumb skin and let in bleed into Nisuke's wound; then, beside his head she wrote the prophecy and promise out onto the stone ground.

"There, it's done."

Nisuke had already faded away. But she kissed his forehead and hugged him close anyways.

"I'll make sure your face is carved on the Hokage wall Nisuke, that's all I can do for you."

_**Fade out to a dark, endless shadow**_

'_Where am I?'_

"You're in my domain."

Nisuke jumped around to see a girl floating towards him. "Who are you?" "I am Tyrin; I'm a space and time witch, you set a prophecy with your friend and that will come true."

Nisuke smiled." Will it really?"

"Yes, but you have to be guardian over your next lives. They will all end how you ended I'm sad to say, but there is a possibility your will survive; it all depends on your will, but someone will have to guardian with you. The only two eligible are Sakura and Syrinn. Sakura because you made the oath with her in blood, that binds you; and Syrinn, well many reasons, he's the reason you died, he's your best friend…and…you love him."

Nisuke stared out into the blackness and let her words sink in.

Finally he spoke. "I don't want to do that to them. Sakura and Syrinn have suffered enough."

Tyrin studied him for a long moment. "He's dead you know."

Nisuke stiffened. "What?"

"He killed himself, the pain of losing you and never being able to use his arm again. He couldn't get his thoughts off you." Nisuke shook his head slowly. "No it can't be….he wouldn't…it can't be."

"I'm so sorry Nisuke."

"Show me Sakura!" His voice came out in small gasps.

Tyrin held her hand towards the darkness and a circular portal opened.

Sakura was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. She stared at the two gravestones in front of her. Her face was messy with long ago dried tears. Her eyes were glazed over and she held the look of someone who's cried all she's had.

The image broke Nisuke's heart. He lowered his gaze and turned away.

"I never meant to hurt her you know? I was just trying to hold everyone together."

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried." A deep voice.

Nisuke spun around and came eye to eye with Syrinn.

"I really hate you, you know." Nisuke's eyes filled with tears. "Always hurting Sakura more."

Syrinn wrapped his arms around Nisuke and held him.

"She's a strong girl, she'll be alright."

TBC

A/N: Hey! I tried to make this chapter long. So how did I do? Yes this chapter is sad, but I wanted it that way, I listened to Loneliness and Naruto song over and over while writing this and it's good to write angst to.

Anyways I have many reasons for putting a lot of Sakura in here and please don't flame if you hate Sakura. I don't I just don't like her with Sasuke or Naruto.

But anyways she and Naruto have developed a strong bond as well in the series and they are like a brother and sister. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with her yet but I've never really put her in my stories before and I wanted to add her. Anyways I've been working on this for an hour and a half.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

-Spiral


	18. The Kiss

Things Change

Chapter 17: The Kiss

Sasuke sat in total silence as Nisuke cut off his story. His brain was fighting a battle to process all he's been told, to say something, anything!

"I…,"his voice began low,"…had no idea. I..."

Nisuke silenced him with a quick wave of his hand. His eyes where still glazed over, imagining things Sasuke couldn't imagine.

He had so many questions.

"What happened to Sakura?" That's as good a place as any to start. Nisuke's face hardly changed its expression. His eyes told a different story though. Maybe it wasn't the right place to start…

"Sakura…" his voice was hoarse, but strong. "She…faded off somewhere." As he said that his gazed returned to Sasuke.

The look in Nisuke's eyes told the brunette there was more to it, but he kept his silence. His body felt worn off, and trying to read Nisuke was like trying to read a book written in shapes. He had a skillful mask, one that even surpassed Sasuke's own.

He closed his dark eyes and leaned further back in his chair. He felt something light touch his face. '_Soft.'_ He paid no mind to it until he felt something push against his chest. Or rather, _someone_.

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened and gazed into deep cerulean eyes. "Ni...suke?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doin-"

He got cut off as Nisuke's lips claimed his own. It was gentle, but forceful. His taste was something like Sasuke never imagined, but he wanted more.

'_Wait!'_ Sasuke felt some liquid substance flood into his mouth. He suddenly felt drowsy. The blonde gently pulled away.

"Sorry Sasuke, this is how it has to be if you want Naruto to survive."

Sasuke's eyes lost their focus and he was pulled into a deep sleep. '_Naruto…'_

_Fade to the cave_

Syrinn and Sasuke (younger) were sleeping, huddled by the fire. Naruto on the other hand couldn't sleep. He wrapped his arms around his middle and listened to the steady breathing of the two brunettes.

"Can't sleep?"

Naruto turned his head towards the voice, Syrinn. "Not really." The blonde stared deeply into the brunette's dark eyes. They were so familiar yet so foreign. Without realizing it, he had scooted closed towards him.

The story Syrinn had told them earlier really put his mind into a fix. He didn't know what to make of it. So many questions buzzed in his brain.

"Hey, Syrinn, what's Nisuke like?"

Syrinn wasn't even fazed by the question.

"Nisuke, well, he's a lot like you. A little more…mature maybe…but he's still a dobe no doubt about it. But he is sneaky, so I warn you not to get on his bad side."

Syrinn chuckled a little during his description.

"So, what about me?"

Naruto looked a little startled. "What about you?"

"How am I compared to Sasuke?"

Naruto thought deeply about it.

"Well, your not to different either. You call me that stupid nickname; you smirk with that self-assured jack-ass manner. You carry yourself the same…and…your eyes…"

He cut off, embarrassed.

"What about my eyes?" Now it was Syrinn's turn to draw a bit closer.

"Your eyes, that has the power to bore into my mind and soul." Naruto looked away and chuckled lightly. A strong, soft hand came up and cupped his chin, turning him back to face those black eyes.

"Naruto…" His voice was soft and sincere. He lightly dragged Naruto's face towards him.

Naruto's eyes widened at the kiss. Soft and caressing. The mouth gently held his lips, a wet tongue daring him to open his lips. Which, very slowly, he did. The kiss lasted a few more minutes, but then Naruto felt a sour liquid shoot down his throat. He felt dizzy and collapsed back onto his blanket.

Syrinn softly moved some stray hairs out of his face. "Sleep well." He whispered.

A/N: Okay, short, not much happened. But this chapter is the joiner that leads up to the climax chapters.

Sorry it took so long, but I'm writing a book for school and I suffered terrible writer's block, just ask Haku2009 if you don't believe me, she had to suffer through that with me.

Anyways, I appreciate all the support and if most of you readings have lost hope on this fic, I don't blame you.

I'll be tempted to write another chapter today if I get at least 8 reviews though okay? So please sent me some reviews. They are what keeps me from just ending this story, cause it's a royal pain.

- Spiral


	19. Announcment

Because I will be focusing on another project till it's complete; this story will remain discontinued and I may or may not come back to it.

Please refer to my profile for more info or message me. Thanks to you readers for your support and I'm sorry if you were enjoying this story.


End file.
